All Through The Night
by delenasdreams
Summary: Two strangers passing in the night.


"Last call," Damon repeated for the third time to a young woman seated at the bar. She was ignoring him as she continued drinking her beer, slowly.

"I heard you the first time _and_ the second time." She answered obviously irritated.

"No need to use that tone with me. Just making sure you're not drunk. Do I need to call a cab?"

"I'm not drunk at all so no need to call a cap. Can you at least let me finish my drink before you kick me out?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do after a long day."

"Aren't bartenders supposed to be nice to their customers? What would your boss say?"

"Usually I'm very nice unless it's 1 am on Monday night and the bar is empty except for one person, usually a rude one. And if you must know I'm my own boss."

"With that kind of attitude I'm surprised you still own a bar at all."

"Thanks for proving my point. Now, can you please finish your drink so I can close up? I had a long day."

"I'm sorry. That was rude. Can I buy you a drink?" Elena offered.

"Sure." Damon replied; eyeing her while filling his glass with beer. She looked tired and in no mood to be nice to anyone. Obviously he just happened to be her sacrificial lamb at the end of the day.

"So since I'm a bartender and it's expected of me to listen to other people's problems do you want to share the reason why you're so rude?"

She tried to hide it but Damon noticed the tiny smile pass her lips before she could stop herself. "I'm sure you don't really want to hear about my day."

"I never say things I don't mean. What's your name?"

"I'm Elena." She replied and held out her hand.

"I'm Damon." Damon answered, taking her hand in his. The moment their hands touched he felt a spark between them and he smiled to himself. "Nice to meet you, Elena."

"So Damon, what's your story?"

"Ah ah none of that. I asked first, and besides my story is too messy and complicated for our first conversation."

Elena raised an eyebrow at him, "And what if my story is just as messy and complicated?"

"Then I'm gonna ask you only about today. You seemed pretty upset the moment you came in and sat down."

"You noticed me?"

"I noticed you the moment you came through that door."

Elena looked away, hiding behind her long slightly curled hair, but not before he saw her pleased smile. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

She looked back at me, her face was suddenly serious, "I don't know what I want anymore."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Damon was serious too.

Few moments passed while Elena was thinking it over before she said, "I'm in my third year of medical school and I'm not so sure anymore that is what I want to do anymore or 5 years from now."

"Okay…so?"

"What do you mean 'okay…so'? Well, this is what I wanted to do in my life. I was so sure in my choice a few years ago but now I feel under pressure all the time. Like...like time is slipping away from me. Like I should be doing something else but don't know what." Elena finished breathlessly.

Damon took one of her hands in his when he noticed she was gripping the table tightly, "Hey hey Elena. Calm down. It's okay. What did you want to be when you were growing up?"

"I wanted to be a writer. I had like 10 diaries by the time I was 15 and even a few short stories. I was doing well with all of my writing assignments in school too."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Life got...complicated. I lost my inspiration and desire to be a writer."

"And how did you come about choosing the medical field?"

"My dad was a doctor, a very good doctor. I didn't think about it much then but when I started losing people I stared feeling like I should be saving them, instead of wasting my time behind a desk daydreaming about the stories and people that aren't real. I felt like by choosing to be a writer I was choosing to be useless."

"That's not useless, Elena. People choose to read books in their own free time to make themselves feel better, to escape from their lives for a few hours. I wouldn't call writing useless by any means."

"But compared to saving lives? It is."

"You can't force yourself to do something you don't like your whole life. Like you said life is too short. You only live once, right?"

Elena openly smiled at that for the first time since they started talking. "So the mysterious stranger who has all the answers, what do you think I should do?"

"I learned a long time ago that no one has all the answers. And do you really want an advice from a guy who owns a bar?"

"What's wrong with owning a bar?"

"Well I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it but compared to what you want to do in your life it seems pretty _useless_. Not to mention I feel like I'm the guy who can eventually put someone in danger if they crash their car after drinking too much. If you become a doctor I feel like you would hate my kind when you see people hurt and you're trying to save them."

"I'm not gonna hate people who own bars Damon. Everyone makes their own decisions. They can choose to go out and have a nice time with their friends with or without drinking. It's their decision if by the end of the night they're gonna call someone to pick them up or put themselves or others at risk."

Damon sighed, sitting up. "Elena, I feel like this is way too serious conversation to be having at 2 am on Monday night so can I offer you all that I have right now. What do you say to one more drink?"

"Sure." He could feel her eyes following him as he prepared their drinks.

Damon was trying to come up with something to say that will make her feel better when she surprised him by saying, "That's not all that you can offer me."

Damon looked up at her, noticing her smile which was somewhere between flirty and shy. "And what could that be?"

"Well... A guy and a girl meeting in the bar...Alone...Two strangers passing in the night..."

Damon laughed out-loud before he could stop himself. "Do you have a bartender/customer fetish Elena?"

Elena turned at least twenty shades of red. When she noticed him trying to hide that her reaction amused him she stood up, grabbing her purse, "You know what? Forget it." She quickly started walking away toward the door but he beat her to it and in seconds stood in front of her. She tried to move around him but he caught her around the waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, pretending to be unconcerned by his nearness but Damon noticed her breath quicken.

Damon gazed down at her beautiful brown eyes, "What am I doing exactly?"

"This nice act, pretending to listen to what I have to say and then pretending to be interested in me and laughing in my face."

"I listened to every word you said. And I was laughing because you were too adorable without realizing it. And if I wasn't clear enough, I'm very interested in you. In more ways than one."

Elena's eyes softened and she whispered, "Okay, I'm sorry I overreacted."

She looked down at their almost touching bodies and her breath quickened as his hand started moving from her waist to the small of her back. As his other hand cupped her jaw Elena's eyes drifted closed and he lowered his head and traced her upper lip with his tongue. She sighed, trembling, as her lips parted. His tongue probed deeper, running along the roof of her mouth and then stroked the surface of her tongue.

The moment their tongues touched Elena shuddered and kissed him back, fighting for dominance. They kissed until the last taste of beer was gone and the only thing left was their unique flavor which made them both groan. The purse she was holding hit the floor, its contents spilling out. Elena quickly pulled away, "Shit."

She started bending down to pick it up but Damon stopped her by pulling her against him, pressing his chest against her back and running his hand up her belly under her shirt. "Leave it." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Someone could see." Elena said, nervously looking around at the windows, "Or someone could walk in."

Damon stepped back letting her go, noticing her quick sigh of relief. He was overwhelming her which was exactly his purpose. Elena obviously needed a night off, something to take her mind off her problems. She needed her 5-minute time out. Damon planned to give her an entire night's time out.

He turned and locked the door. "One problem solved." And then grabbed her by the hand and led her to a set of chairs away from the windows. He pulled one of the chairs out from under a table and spun her into it. He didn't let her catch her breath as he kissed her again and knelt in front of her pushing her skirt to her hips. Elena helped him out by lifting her hips so he could slide her panties down to the floor. He yanked off her sexy black boots and tugged her panties down and off; tossing everything aside.

Damon ran his hands up her thighs, drawing the skirt higher up her waist. Her bare butt rested against the edge of the chair, her legs extended out across the floor. Damon knelt between her thighs and drank in the sight of her exposed flesh. His heart sped up at the sight of her completely shaved pussy. "If I didn't know any better I would say you planned this. Did you plan this, Elena? To find a stranger in a bar who will eat you out so good it'll make you lose your mind?"

"I didn't plan this. I like it that way." Elena answered breathlessly, watching him watch her.

He picked one leg up and placed it on his shoulder, spreading her open. A few minutes passed and Elena could feel herself growing wetter under his gaze. "Damon? Do you plan to just watch me?"

He didn't answer but instead turned his head and kissed the inside of her knee. He gave her a sharp nip with his teeth before sucking a trail of open-mouthed kisses up her thigh. If he didn't taste her soon, he just might go insane. And by the sounds Elena was making he could tell she was feeling the same. He spread her wet lips with two fingers and then rubbed his tongue against her swollen clit. She cried out and rocked her hips as her entire body went taut with release.

"Oh God, Damon!" Elena screamed, moving her hand and gripping his hair trying to hold him to her.

He slipped two fingers inside her, and her slick heat engulfed them, tightening, pulling at them, trying to draw them deeper. His cock throbbed in envy. He sucked one of her outer lips into his mouth, pleasuring it with licks and suction until Elena's pussy was clenching rhythmically with the tease of an orgasm.

Elena's breath came out in labored gasps. "Do you have a condom? Please, tell me you have a condom."

He answered by thrusting his fingers inside hard and rhythmically; suckling and licking her clit at the same time, until her muscles went taut and she began to rock against his face.

"Damon." she called. "Oh God, I'm close."

Damon couldn't keep up with what he was doing without giving his hard cock some attention so he slid his hand over his jeans and squeezed until he got himself under control again. Licking her and thrusting into her until her pussy tightened around his fingers, Elena cried out above his head as her first orgasm ripped through her.

Damon had to rest his head against her leg as she came down from her high, trying to regulate his breathing before moving her foot back down on the floor. Elena widened her knees and bent down trying to reach for his shirt, spreading it wide to reveal his chest and then went to work on his belt buckle and zipper.

Damon gripped her hands in both of his to stop her, "Elena, stop."

She looked at his with confusion, "I thought we're going to–"

"Not here. I have a room above the bar."

If his cock wasn't so uncomfortably hard for her he might have laughed at the relief on her face. "Oh, okay. Lead the way then."

Damon stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it without hesitation and he led her to a door at the far end of the bar before unlocking and opening it. Damon watched with amusement as she climbed up on unsteady legs while trying to arrange her skirt – like it wouldn't be coming off completely soon. At the top of the stairs she turned around and grabbed him by his neck tugging him down for a kiss. They stumbled a little before Damon steadied her against the wall kissing her back before sucking a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck as he massaged both breasts in easy circles. He pulled back and took her shirt off quickly and pushed her bra up to free her breasts. He covered them with his hands and used his thumbs to stroke the buds of her nipples until she began to writhe beneath him, rubbing herself against him.

He felt her fingers working on his belt buckle and zipper. Moments later his cock sprang free and she reached out to stroke it slowly up and down. "I need to be inside you." He whispered against her neck, breathing hard.

"Do it." Elena moaned into his mouth.

"I have condoms in my room." Elena let out the cutest little growl before pulling away from him and tugging him in the room by his shirt. The squeaking sound in the otherwise silent room was loud as Elena stepped on something.

They looked at each other and started laughing before Damon said, "Ignore it" while pulling his shirt off in one quick move. He watched her as she unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor before taking off her skirt. The only light in the room was the outside light and the moon so Damon had to avert his gaze to the drawers by his bad to take out the condom. He tossed it on the foot of the bed before he approached her slowly, looking deeply into her eyes. When he paused before her, he reached for her, but she placed a hand on his chest and shook her head at him.

As she bent in front of him Elena pushed his pants down over his hips, drawing them down his legs. He lifted one foot and then the other, helping her with the shoes. Finally they were both completely naked. She ran her hands up his thighs, hips and chest as she stood again. Craving her attention, his cock twitched. Unexpectedly she pushed him down to sit down at the foot of the bed.

She stood in front of him and Damon pulled her to him turning his head and tugging her nipple into his mouth, sucking it to a hardened point. Elena cupped his face and shifted his mouth to her other breast.

Her finger disappeared inside her and she pushed it into her body once, twice, and then pulled it free. His entire body jerked as she slid her finger to his mouth. A hint of her taste teased his tongue. She watched him with her lips parted as he sucked at her finger.

"You taste so good." Damon groaned as she placed both of her legs outside of his hips so she was straddling him. Panting, she held onto his head, her fingertips digging into his scalp. Her thighs began to tremble as she continue to hover over his cock. Her slick, warm slit rubbed against his dick.

"I want you inside me. Deep, deep inside me." She reached between her thighs and directed the head of his cock inside her. Damon gasped, fighting the urge to thrust up into her. She leaned close, her hair brushed his chest in a move that was enough to drive him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. With trembling hands he searched for a condom on the bed and passed it to Elena. She accepted it with a small smile playing on her lips, ripping it open and helping him roll it down to the base of his shaft.

Damon gritted his teeth and gripped one of her hips hard, urged her up, then wrapped the other hand around the lower half of his cock as the tip disappeared into her swollen folds, probing for entrance. The sting of penetration made Elena gasp, then gasp again as Damon caressed her stretched opening with a finger on either side of his cock, an intimate, possessive touch that rocked her world as she took him all the way inside her.

"Elena, you feel amazing." Damon gasped into her mouth, lowering both hands to hold her ass as she stared to ride him. She rose, the head of his cock dragging against her, and slid back down.

Elena lowered her head and kissed him deeply as she continued to rise and fall. Damon moved one of his hands to caress her breasts, squeezing gently before he pinched her nipple with a firm touch that made her whimper. She spread her thighs a little wider to get that much closer, her clit now rubbing against his ridged stomach with every downstroke. She moved faster. Her body convulsed, and she shuddered against him as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. A spasm gripped her body as an orgasm caught her. She pulled her mouth from his and cried out, her head tilting back in ecstasy.

Damon gritted his teeth hard, trying to hold off his own release. He hugged her to him, soothing her with gentle kisses and patting her hair. He pulled out so he could pick her up and lay her down on the bed before his knee slipped under one side of her ass, lifting her at an angle. He had the other foot on the floor for leverage as he leaned over her to suck her nipples. As he pulled back, she stared at him. He grabbed his cock in one hand, opened her pussy wide with the other and then slipped inside her again.

"Damon," Elena gasped pulling him to her chest and Damon let her lead him down so he can flick her nipple with his tongue.

He moved his hand to her clit and tapped it with two fingers, before rubbing in deep, massaging circles until Elena started screaming and begging again. He sped up his thrusts until he felt her pussy clench him hard as Elena continued to repeat his name through her release. His cock thickened inside her and wave after wave of hot pleasure swamped him, and Elena watched him as his head dropped back and he came with her name on his lips.

Damon pulled back and laid besides her before he could crush her with his weight. Elena turned to him with an intention to snuggle up to him. "Wait." Damon pulled back and stood up naked from the bed and Elena watched him with both amusement and appreciation as he walked out of the room.

"I knew your OCD tendencies wouldn't let you ignore it until the morning. I don't know if I should feel offended or amused this was on your mind the whole time since we came in the room." Elena commented, watching his shadow move across the room.

"We're both breakable now after taking the cure. I don't want either of us to break our leg in the middle of night," Damon came back and stood in front of the bed, "on something like this." He held up the squeaky duck that she stepped on earlier. Damon put it on the dresser. "And I had to get rid of the condom. I can't believe you made me wear it. You know I hate those things."

"It's all the part of the fantasy. Now shut up and come back to bed, I want my snuggles." Elena demanded, stretching out on the bed and giving Damon a beautiful view of her naked body.

Elena didn't wait a second longer to snuggle up against his chest when he laid back, kissing and caressing his neck. "Do you think he's okay?"

"He better be or I'm going to snap Ric's neck."

Elena laughed. "I still can't believe this is our first night without our baby. Are we bad parents for sending him off to Ric so that we can have a whole night to ourselves?"

Damon patted her back in small circles for a few moments, "Elena, considering I thought we were going to be having panic attacks, I think we're doing great." Then he rolled her back beneath him, "Every parent needs time to themselves to relax, take a long bath, read some book or you know… to roleplay with her husband." Damon said with a smirk, attacking her neck with quick kisses.

Elena giggled. "You're right. Does this means you like my idea?"

Damon pulled back and gave her 'are you kidding me' look. "Are you seriously asking me if I liked your ideas that involve you naked, at my mercy?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, "Does this mean you don't like any of my other ideas which don't revolve around sex?"

Damon choose not to answer that one. Even though they'd been married for two years, like every husband, he supposed, Damon had learned to detect a trick question when he heard one and then distract his wife in every way he could think off.

After a few long, drugging kisses, Damon pulled back. "Elena, about what we were talking about earlier. You can tell me anything. But know this. No matter what you decide I'm going to stand besides you and support you in your every decision."

By the end of his speech Elena was a little teary eyed as she looked up to him, feeling his love for her and her love for him consume her. "I know that. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

Damon returned to his position on his back, tugging Elena with him to snuggle up against his chest. He kissed her forehead and patted her back and hair until he heard her breathing even out.

"Tomorrow." He softly agreed to a silent room and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

 **One big THANK YOU to my amazing(!) beta Kate (This Is My Escape). If you haven't already then start reading her new Delena story: Welcome To Salvatore, Ink!**


End file.
